Puppies and Wolfies
by DorianWilde
Summary: Based on the prompt: Stiles hits his head and starts acting weird calling the pack "fluffy puppies" and decides to cuddle with Derek. "Are you sad? You look sad," Stiles said, petting a gaping Derek's hair. "I'll sing for you so you'll feel better, okay?"


"It's actually nice to meet up at your place, less creepy and villainy than our previous hangouts." Stiles shoved Scott's shoulderas they walked through the front door. Isaac was already there, waiving at them as they entered the living room. Scott could hear – and smell – Derek and Cora in the kitchen. Lydia, lounging in an armchair, was texting on her phone, ignoring them.

"You think we should invest in some sculls and dark curtains?" Scott suggested, grinning.

"Oh, and some ominous music," Stiles enthused, pulling his phone out from his pocket. He held the small bottle Deaton had given him in one hand, looking between it and the screen as he googled something. **"**You know, like-"

"Dude, watch out!" Scott, super fast ninja reflexes and all, wasn't fast enough to grab Stiles as he managed to trip over a chair. He really should have seen it, it wasn't like it was one of those creepy tiny chairs that parent buys for their children. But Stiles had been busy with latest project, once again too caught up in his research to pay attention to his surroundings.

Speaking of phone. Scott watched in fascination as it flew through the air, Isaac catching it almost absent-mindedly.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott knelt by Stiles who groaned and rubbed his head, having somehow managed to land on his forehead. The small bottle had been crushed in the fall, and Scott quickly wiped some glittering gray powder off Stiles' upper lip.

"Nnghm," Stiles told him. Scott shook his head in amusement, helping him to his feet.

"Really?" Cora sounded unimpressed, walking past them with her brother in tow. "He fell on his face?" Of course she sounded unimpressed – like Stiles frequently pointed out, she was a Hale, it was their thing. Being unimpressed and glare. And brood, so much brooding.

Scott had missed their glaring faces. "Up we go." He dragged Stiles to his feet, his brostaggering a few steps, leaning heavily against him. He positioned him on the couch next to Derek who scooted as far away as, eh werewolfly possible. "I think he inhaled some of the stuff."

"Oow," Stiles moaned, cradling his head in his hands.

"How does someone even manage to land on their head, anyways?" Isaac asked, raising an eyebrow, lips twitching.

"With a head that big..." Derek supplied, making Scott glare at him.

"Bad wolf," Stiles scolded, suddenly sitting up straight, pointing his finger at Derek. Scott snorted, throwing himself down in an armchair.

"That joke got old before you made it." Derek glowered at him. Stiles just blinkeda few times, looking slightly dazed. Scott should ... probably be a bit worried about that?

"At least Stiles' has a sense of humor," Lydia smirked.

"You are a wonderful and beautiful Banshee being for defending me," Stiles told her sincerely, pupils waaaay too dilated. "But I'm strong, I can take insults from emo-wolf here."

"Uh-huh," Lydia said, raising her eyebrows.

"Should we call Deaton about the contents of the bottle?" Scott said a bit worriedly. It hadn't smelt off, but, well, that didn't mean it was a good thing to inhale it.

"Probably," Isaac said, shrugging.

"You have to understand Derek is a very unhappy person by nature. So I'm going to have to ask all of you to... to stop. Stop being so _mean _to him," Stiles said passionately. Now, if Scott had been a good bro, which he aspired to be, he would have silenced Stiles. Only. It was too damn funny. Stiles turned towards Derek. "Are you sad? You look sad," he said, petting a gaping Derek's hair. "I'll sing for you so you'll feel better, okay?" Stiles smiled at him encouragingly. Scott pushed his fist against his lips to silence his laughter while Isaac quickly whipped out his phone.

"Please don-" Derek tried to protest.

Stiles started petting Derek's hair in time with his singing. "Soft wolife, warm wolfie, little ball of growl. Snarling wolfie, glaring wolfie. Howl howl howl."

Cora was smiling. Cora _Hale_ was genuinely smiling, making an obvious effort to hold back laughter.

"Dude," Scott choked out. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I have a lot of feelings," Stiles said, looking completely serious.

"Just let it all out," Isaac told him, making no effort to hide he was filming.

"Thank you, puppy."

"... puppy?" Isaac frowned.

"You're a puppy. We all think so. Oh my god, like you didn't know." Stiles rolled his eyes at him. "You know, you guys suck at this 'pack-thingy.' It's like," Stiles sat up straight, finally stopping his weird petting-Derek-like-a-dog-thing. "You guys are wolves, but you're also _not_, you know?" Stiles got a really intense look on his face. "You're all like in this weird 'misfits only' pack, but, you don't have any puppy-piles." He leaned forward as he spoke. "Don't packs have that? Isn't that a _thing_?" He looked questioningly at Derek and Cora who became the very pictures of horrified. Scott desperately tried to stop the giggles escaping, both hands over his mouth now.

"_All_ the time." Peter, creepily climbing through the open window, looked very serious. "You know, Derek said, just the other day, that he _really_ missed the big puppy-piles we used to have." Scott looked questioningly at Derek, because honestly he's still kinda new to this werewolf business, so he could be missing stuff like this. Scott decided to take Derek's Glare of Death and Destruction as a no.

"Cool," Stiles nodded to himself. "Lydia, don't be mean to the puppy, mmkay? His hair is too curly for you to glare at him like that. Your hair is pretty. I like strawberry blonde hair. I told Scott that once, like in strict confidence, only Scott was really drunk so-"

"Dude, I wasn't the drunk one," Scott felt the need to butt in.

"Pshh!" Stiles waved it off. "Now, the real problem is, will Klaine get back together? Like, Blaine bought a ring and all." He raised a finger at Derek. "I know you're totally watching it, and that's fine."

"I- what?" Derek looked confused. Scott had never seen Derek display so many expressions in such a short timespanbefore.

"I don't want them to get back together, I mean Blaine totally cheated, and it was really sad. And they broke up Brittana, and I was like, _whaaat_? It made me sad." He curled up against Derek. A Derek who was leaning away from Stiles so much he was practically sitting in his grinning sister's lap. "I'm sad too, sometimes," Stiles said quietly. He sighed.

"Over Glee-characters?" Isaac asked, eyebrows raised.

"I can't believe you got that reference," Lydia muttered, eyebrows raised.

"You want a hug?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"I dunno." Stiles shrugged with one shoulder. "I think we should veto Lydia never shaving her head like Karen Gillian."

"As if. But, for the record, I'll shave my head if I-"

"I love you guys. You too, Cora, even if you're one of them kinda scary Hales." Stiles yawned, eyes tearing up from the force of it. "Whoa! Imma sleep now. 'm totally sleepy. Derek, you should eat more, you're not very comfortable." Stiles nuzzled his nose against Derek's shoulder, Promptly falling asleep. Derek stared at him then sighed, looking resigned.

"Do- Um-" Isaac cleared his throat. "Do you guys think- Do I come off as a puppy?"

"I should let Stiles sleep it off undisturbed," Scott said, quickly getting up, carefully avoiding Isaac's gaze. "I'll put him in the guestroom."

"I'll help you," Derek immediately offered, scooping Stiles up bridal style. Which – hilarious.

"I want more coffee," Lydia proclaimed, getting up.

"I'm hungry," Cora said, following her to the kitchen, Peter hot on her heels, leaving Isaac by himself.

"Guys?" he said, sounding abandoned. Scott was stupid enough to glance back over his shoulder, almost staggering under the weight of Isaac's confused Puppy Eyes.

Don't. Give. In. To. The. Pack. Puppy.

-'-'-

"Dude, why am I at your place?" Stiles frowned. "Anyways, I just had the weirdest dream." He yawned, stretching.

"Not a dream," Scott said carefully. Stiles had been asleep for about two hours. Scott, and for some reason Lydia, had climbed the stairs as soon as his heartbeat had changed, letting Scott know he was awake.

"W-what?" Stiles sat bolt upright.

"Derek says he feels violated." Lydia smirked.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck." Stiles hid his face in his hands.

"There's a movie-" Scott began.

"ISAAC, I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE A PUPPY, I WILL FUCKING SLAY YOU IF THAT VIDEO TURNS UP ONLINE!

Scott winced ears hurting.

"We will never speak of this again. Ever," Stiles said darkly, crossing his arms over his chest. Two red splotches had appeared on his cheeks.

"You drooled on him," Lydia told him, smirk turning into an evil smile. "Derek that is. He said it was..." She seemed to be searching for words. "Traumatizing."

"Shut up," Stiles moaned, hands over his ears. Lydia left the room laughing.

"Hey, at least Deaton said there weren't any side effects." Scott patted him on the knee.

"Except total humiliation."

"... yeah. It was just sort of... an 'inhibition remover' for humans." He really tried to keep the gleeful expression off his face. Stiles glare told him he'd failed miserably.

"It was _obviously_ making me act way out of character."

"Uh huh."

"I mean, come on." Stiles shrugged awkwardly.

"Uh huh, yeah I believe you."

"Oh fuck you. I don't- I mean-_ I'd never_-" Stiles spluttered, blush deepening.

"It's fine, Stiles." Scott grinned, because just thinking about it made him almost crack up again. Bless Isaac's presence of mind to film it. "You wanna sleep some more? I'll sing to you. Soooft wolfie-"

"You are the actual worst!" Stiles growled at him, hitting him over the head with a pillow.


End file.
